The Third Person
by morelli.doy
Summary: “Malfoy, will you stop pulling my hair and help me with these ancient runes!” “I do want to Granger, but the nest on your head is calling me to play with it” Dear lord, just let them kiss already - Sometime a true love story is better told by the third person [Dramione] [One-shot] Picture credits: Alek.dar on Instagram


**"Fictions is the place people go to when life went crappy. There's no reality in it and that's why it's comforting"****xoxo**

**AN: Yeshh. I'm writing another one shots... Cause I'm having a little writers block on 'Tainted Star' and I actually enjoyed writing this one so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well! **️️️️

**So leave a comment! ️️️️**

**xoxo**

It has been almost 5 month since the war; Hogwarts has been restored into its beautiful glory, but not everything is back to how it is. People walks around the halls looking nervous and cautious in every step they makes, the mood around was so glum, that some of the students just couldn't take it anymore

Well everyone except me

Even though everyone was still shook from the war and still look over their shoulder to make sure no one was pointing a wand to their back, I'm know that I'm the only student who acted like it wasn't a big deal, as if it was just a dream that will never happened. But it did happen. And deep down it actually haunts me, the war, the cry, the tears and the blood. It was scary and sometimes I have those flashbacks from that day, but somehow, I could just handle it better than anyone

I really need to see one of those healers to talk my lack of emotion about my situation

Anyways, back to reality, even though some people are still afraid to roam freely around the halls, but they all let out a big sigh of relief when they saw the war heroine; Hermione Granger walking in the halls for the first day of school, smiling and happily talking to the youngest Weasley; Ginger something, with the head girl badge on her breast pocket, shining brightly and proudly for everyone to see

But the thing that shocked everyone the most is when that Malfoy kid is seen walking through the halls as well but what all of them talking is the head boy badge on his left breast pocket, that was also shining brightly and as they added angrily; arrogantly

And like what I had expected, not everyone are on the same page about Malfoy being the head boy as I heard from some gossiping Hufflepuff that some of the fifth year Gryffindor went up to Headmistress McGonogall and complaint about her choose of a leader and like I expected, those idiots has gotten themselves detention with Filch

The headmistress was furious when she address the matter the next day, saying she was upset and disappointed to know that some of the student and mostly from her house are being prejudice with each other, so she decided to push the 'House Unity' down our throats by letting all the house common room free access to every other house

But luckily for the heads, they got their own rooms.

Lucky bastards

**xoxo**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the sun is shining brightly over the sky and some of the students are hanging around by the school ground happily chattering with each other, looking happy as they talked, while I'm at the library, sitting at a disclosed alcove since some noisy Gryffindor thought it would be fun to have some friendly game night in the Ravenclaw common room, even though it was still broad daylight, stupid lions.

I was expecting to wake up to a normal morning with my pet cat by my side, but all I've got is screaming lions as they watch one of their own about to win a game of chess, so I do what mostly all sleep deprived adult would do

Flip their game over before making my way out of the room, ignoring the boos and cheers from the Gryffindor's and my house as I quickly made myself out to find a quiet place for me to sleep just a few hour or so. And apparently the library is the greatest option, and even if I heard any yelling in there, I know Madam Pince would always hex them into oblivion

So I searched for the most disclosed alcove and quickly fall onto the soft cushioning seat and on an instant, I fell asleep. But after what felt like 10 minutes, I heard a voice harshly whispering and it is answered by another harsh whisper. I groggily open my eyes and is about to yell to the idiots who doesn't know the simple rules of the library, but the words caught in my throat as I see who it was

It was the Head Boy and Girl; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, standing by the table just a few feet from the alcove I was sleeping in. They were on their feet, veins popping at the side off their necks as they share the same killing looks

I shouldn't be here, really. I should just let out a cough and excuse myself from being involved into… whatever they were doing. But all I did was sit up straight and rub the sleepiness from my eyes before looking over at them, awaiting some curse being thrown to each other

Oh! Maybe I'll finally get to see Malfoy get changed into a ferret like when he was in his fourth year. I sat in my seat excitedly, biting my bottom lips, waiting for the inevitable. But all they did was stare at each other.

I just watch as they stare at each other for a full 10 minutes, silently wishing that they could at least kiss each other or something before I do something drastic, like yell a curse to either one of them. At least it would be entertaining for me than watching these two having a stare down

But then, all my hopes fall flat when Hermione just dismissed Malfoy and took a seat at the table, she picked up a book and started to ignore the blond bloke by reading it. I silently pray that Malfoy could at least throw a curse or two, but my prayers went unanswered when Malfoy also took a seat opposite of Hermione and also ignores her as he took a book and reads it

I silently muttered a curse before flopping down on the couch; I closed my eyes as I silently murmured bloody murders under my breath

**xoxo**

It has been a few days passed, and those bloody Gryffindors are still having their little game night at our tower again, but this time it was some made up game they just thought of and when I heard that, I didn't even wait a minute to know the name of the game as I quickly made my way back here; at the hidden alcove in the library

And this time, I watched intently as the Heads debating with each other about something they're studying. I could see the irritation in Hermione's eyes but when my gaze fell onto Malfoy, I could see a glint of excitement shining brightly in his eyes, as if he's actually having a great time doing whatever this is with Hermione

Then the Gryffindor looks over her wrist, where her muggle watch is, and then she quickly stand up, quickly muttering something that made the only Malfoy heir to scowl, the excitement in his eyes is quickly faded and replaced with annoyance and… is that jealousy?

Hermione flung her bag over her shoulder before giving Malfoy a curt nod as she quickly made her way out of the library, leaving an angry Slytherin, who is apparently, has a vein popping out on the side on his neck

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight before me; it looks like there is something fun about to happen at Hogwarts

**xoxo**

I came into the library on a quiet afternoon, quickly making my way to the alcove. As I just sets my bag on the floor, Hermione has already arrived at her usual table but as she sets her stuffs on the table, she started to look around; looking a tad worried and started to look around the almost empty library, I held in my breath, silently cursing myself for not putting up a disillusionment charm on myself, but as Hermione gaze just pass by me, I let out a relieved sigh

The Gryffindor lets out a deep sigh before taking out her homework and started to write on her parchment paper furiously. It was a boring half hour as I just took out a muggle love story – that I took from my half-blood Hufflepuff friend – and started to read it and as I reached the part where the stubborn hero is about to express his feelings for the heroin, my ear caught a loud thud at the table not far from me.

I looked up from my book and saw Malfoy taking a seat next to Hermione as the Head Girl turns to the blond with an irritating look over her face. Then she starts to whisper lowly, but thankfully it's still audible to my ears; "Where have you been?!" she asked harshly and that didn't stop the smirk forming at the end of Malfoy's lips

"Aww, why? Is the Gryffindor Princess misses the Slytherin Prince?" he teased, causing a bright blush creeping over her cheeks but she quickly looks away, not wanting to answer the bloke. But that just made the blond's smirk turn into a big smile, "Would you look at this? Is Hermione Granger blushing?"

"Shut up Malfoy"

"And now she's flustered, this must be a good day!" he continued to gush, making Hermione to blush even brighter. She quickly packs her stuff as she stood on her feet, trying her best to run away from him and the situation, but Malfoy was faster as he grabbed Hermione's wrist

"Whoa, whoa! Not so fast Bambi, I'm just teasing you, no need to go so soon"

I could bet all my money in the Gringotts' vault that Hermione shares the same shock I felt at the moment. I couldn't believe that Draco – my father will hear about this – Malfoy has just said this and I couldn't help but bounce in my seat like an excited teenager, silently wishing for something good to happen

Hermione just stood there in shock at first, but after a few passing seconds, she snapped out of it and took her seat back, but still won't look over to Malfoy. Her cheeks are still burning as she continues to write on her parchment paper as Malfoy just continue to watch her with a teasing smile on his lips

Dear lord, this is so going to be fun

**xoxo**

"Malfoy, will you stop pulling my hair and help me with these ancient runes?!"

"I do want to Granger, but the nest on your head is calling me to play with it"

Dear lord, just let them kiss already

**xoxo**

"Granger, stop stroking my hair"

"But you always pull my hair"

"This makes me sleepy Bambi"

"Why does that sound so cute?"

"Shut up Granger"

Oh Merlin, why do you have to bless me with this?

**xoxo**

"So, I'm free on Friday afternoon, so I'll meet you here then?" Malfoy said suddenly as they were about to leave the library. Hermione looks up from her bag with a surprised look flashing over her face, she bit her bottom lips

"Uh… Why- why are you telling me this?" she ask with a faint blush painted over her freckled cheeks, Malfoy – who seemed just realized what he had just done – blushed profusely, he looked away from the brunette as he rubs the back of his neck, a familiar sign of nervous from the Malfoy heir

"What I meant is – I want to – do you want to – uhh" he started to stutter, making me to silently yell from the alcove.

Just ask her out you coward! She's right there! Just do it and make an honest woman out of her you wanker! I silently yelled, praying to god or anyone up there, to just give this bloke some needed courage at the moment

"Are you asking me out Malfoy?"

Merlin's balls of sacks! Finally! She has spoken!

I bounced in my seat in excitement as I watched Malfoy looks away and his pale face started to turn crimson red, then he mutters lowly; "if that's what you wanna call it then, yes, I am asking you out" he admitted shyly as Hermione just stood there in complete shock and silence

Please say yes, please say yes, please say YES!

"I don't know what to say, Malfoy" she finally replied shyly as she looked down to her shoes, I silently groaned at her answer, then Malfoy took a daring step forward as he held her gaze with his own

"How about on noon?"

I could see the shy smile making its way on the Gryffindors lips as she finally said the word I've been dreading to hear; "I'll meet you here Malfoy"

Well, it seems like I'm going to send my nights smiling and squealing into my pillow

**xoxo**

I quickly made my way into the library; I'm at least 30 minutes late since last nights those bloody Gryffindors decided to throw a party at the Ravenclaw tower. I'm seriously questioning their true presence at our room, is it either to just hang out with their friends or just to annoy the living hell out from me?

As I turned to walk into a corner to make to my usual alcove, but I quickly hid behind the shelf as I saw Malfoy leaning over their usual table in his casual clothes, making him look much handsome than before, but the only thing is missing was a smile as a scowl is taking over his feature.

Maybe it's because of that Greengrass girl clutching on his arm tightly, trying to gain the bloke's attention, but it seems to fail when Malfoy just stares straight in front of him

"Come on Drake" the Greengrass girl purred as she pulls Malfoy even closer to her big rack, Merlin, did she put some glamour on it?

"I missed you; just ditch the bimbo you're about to sleep later and just do me"

And they say Pure-bloods doesn't have manners

I just watched silently as Malfoy ignores the pure blood witch, he constantly looked over to the door, maybe waiting for Hermione to arrive, but I can't help but wished she would arrive much later, not wanting her to watch this disaster

"Astoria" the blond called out casually as he pulled his arm away from her positively fake boobs, as he turned to the pure blood with a smirk that made me feel nauseous inside. He grabs the fake-booby girl's chin and tilted it up so their gaze was locked together, his smirk was still intact; "as much I want to do that 'Stori, I have to do this" he said with so much arrogance in his voice making me feel sick

"How about this? If I'm not satisfied with my latest bimbo, I'll just meet you at your room tonight?" he said as he strokes the Greengrass girl's jaw seductively, I could feel the anger in me rising. How dare this bastard do this to Hermione! He had played her like a puppet! Maybe the others was right, we should never trust these Slytherins, no matter what happened

Then, I felt the shelf I was hiding shake a bit, I looked away to see the cause and there, at the end of the shelf, I could see a Hermione Granger, in a beautiful green floral dress, making her look much more breathtaking than ever, but what it's missing is her smile as she just stood there, staring at the floor blankly and somehow I could feel the broken heartedness from this distance and I had to hold myself back from going over to her and wrap my arms around her comfortingly.

And without letting the two disgusting snakes know she was there, the brunette quickly made her way to the other door out of the library, then I heard that annoying voice from the other side of the shelf; "I'll see you later Drake"

As I turned back to them, I saw the fake-booby walks away, swaying her hips as she walked and I couldn't help but muttered bloody murder under my breath. I turned back to Malfoy, glaring at the man as he lets out a smile. As I was about to make my way to the bastard to give a piece of my mind, he collapsed on his knees, he unbutton the top of his button as he tried to gasp for air. He leaned his back on the shelf behind him as he looked up to the ceiling, trying to calm himself

Then I saw his fingers started to trace the sleeved part of his right forearm, then he started to fold the sleeves up and shows an almost faded Death Mark but it is almost covered by an ugly scratch, he looks up blankly as his finger continue to traces the scar on his forearm and I couldn't help but identify that sad and guilt look over his feature

What is really going on in that enigma's head?

**xoxo**

It has been almost a week since the incident, and it has also been a week that anyone seen Hermione.

Rumors started to fly around the house as a 3rd year Hufflepuff told me that the head girl might be busy studying in her room without even coming out of her room.

Then, a fellow 5th year Ravenclaw told me that Hermione has changed into a Vampire, ergo to why nobody has seen her out in the day.

Meanwhile, the Slytherins joked; saying someone had burnt her hair and she is ashamed to come out and the next day, someone sets Slughorn's robe on fire while he was teaching potions to 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins

While the Gryffindors said that Hermione was heartbroken since she had brought all of her stuff from the Heads room back into the girl's dorm, when anyone asked her the reasons, all they got a hex from that ginger girl and a threat to never bother the brunette

I couldn't help but be amuse as the rumors started to get much more ridiculous than the last and I couldn't help but be a little smug since I know what is really going on with the Head girl. And since that day also, Malfoy is like a zombie walking, he looks much more paler than before and he hasn't been coming down to the great hall to even eat – not that I've been waiting the blond to show up or anything – and I even heard that he has been skipping a couple of classes now and then

And when he did come down to the great hall, he looks like hell with his usual slick hair is left messy, his white shirt isn't tucked in and I swear that I could see the stubble forming on his face and silently I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Slytherin prince, but it only gets worse when almost every day Malfoy comes into the library and waits for Hermione at their usual table.

He would come early in the morning and left when it's almost time to close the library. Madam Pince is annoyed at times every time she saw Malfoy walks into the library, but she still pity the boy as sometimes she would walk over to Malfoy and set a hot cup of tea near him and he would accepts it gratefully

It's kinda sad to see this, I had spent almost all of my time stalking- I mean watching over them, and all I get is this? A broken hearted boy and a girl, who is apparently accused as a vampire. They were supposed to be running on the beach and into each other's arms and maybe move in with each other after graduating and get married and have a baby and maybe name their kid after me or something

But no! I won't get a kid name after me now! Well mostly because they don't even know me and even notice my existent, but still.

It has been almost a month since the incident happens, and after the whole week she has been hiding, Hermione finally came out of her room, but that didn't stop her from avoiding the Slytherin prince.

Every time he searched for her, she would be either busy or just clearly avoiding him. Even when they had to do their nightly rounds together, a whining Ravenclaw prefect said that Hermione made her take over her place to go patrolling with that blond bloke, and deep down I think it just made the said bloke even more angrier with the situation

Then everything finally blew over on a normal Sunday morning in the library

Once again, I was at the alcove, sulking as once again those bloody Gryffindors took over the common room to watch a muggle movie that one of the muggle born lion brought. And it was a horror movie.

I would rather hang out with the giant squid than comforting a group of first years (and maybe sixth years as well) from watching something that might haunt their dream

So, I quickly left the common room to my safest place in the castle; the disclosed alcove in the library

As I was about to fall into a deep slumber, a familiar voice is heard; "Hermione-,"

"Don't call me Hermione like we're friends!" a voice hissed, "we were never friends in the first place, so stop acting like we are one!"

I quickly sat up and rub away the sleepiness from my eyes, and blinked away the blurriness from my eyes. as my eyes starts to clear up, I see a familiar figure standing by the table not far from the alcove

Hermione and Draco

My eyes widen excitedly as I watch them intently, and apparently they're arguing about something again

"You left me here hanging and then you've gone missing for a whole week Granger! What the hell is wrong with you!" Draco said angrily, his voice raised a little as he spoke

I lookedaround, silently hoping that Madam Pince wasn't near here, then I heard a scoff.

"Why? Disappointed that you didn't get to shag me Malfoy? I thought Greengrass helped you with that" Hermione said sarcastically, Malfoy eyes widen at that, he open his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it as he took a step back from her and clutched on his right forearm unconsciously

Hermione gave Malfoy a disappointed look as the blond look down on the hard, cold floor.

"I've always thought that maybe you've changed, that you were sincere to become my friend, that maybe... But no, all of this will always be a joke to you! You will never change Malfoy! You will always be that bully that I know years ago!"

Thr brunette turned to walk away, I silently wished that Malfoy could at least stop her, but once again, I'm disappointed with him as he just stood there, still looking at the ground and clutching onto his forearm

"Oh, For Merlin's sakes! Say something you prat! Don't let her leave you!"

A voice yelled, stopping Hermione in her track and Draco to freeze in his spot. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved by the voice, but when they turn to my direction, all air left my lung as I just realized something

That was my voice.

I stood there awkwardly as they stared at me, blinking their eyes a few times before finally Hermione spoke

"What were you doing there?"

Okay, all I have to do is lie, just don't overreact and keep calm as I lie to them. All I need to do is lie smoothly. **Smoothly**.

"Not eavesdropping, that's for sure!"

Yeah, I don't think that would be considered as smoothly

Hermione raised her brow up as Malfoy gave me a glare, clearly upset to know someone has been listening to their conversation

Then, I quickly spoke; "In my defense, you guys was too oblivious to even notice me here"

"Oh, so that makes it okay for you to stalk us?" Malfoy taunt mockingly as I scoff incredulously

"I just said in my defense!"

"You're from Ravenclaw right?" Hermione ask me, I gave her a skeptical look as I just nod my head, she takes in a deep breath before shooting me a stern look

"15 points from Ravenclaw"

I stood there, gaping at the brunette as she started to turn away, trying to walk away, but I quickly called out to her

"No! Wait, where are you going?"

The brunette turns around and gave me a scowl, "Leaving, since I don't see any reason for me to stay here anymore"

I couldn't help but groaned loudly; "Dear mother of Merlin's!" I exclaimed loudly, too tired of this to care whether Madam Pince heard me or not, I turned to Malfoy angrily

"For once in your bloody life, stop being so scared of what you've done or your past and just move on! No matter what you nor the others says, you deserves better than that Green— fake boobies— Grass!"

Malfoy seemed stunned by my wording, he opened his mouth to retort, but I quickly ignored him as I turn to Hermione

"And you! Merlin, just help him! Understand him! Love him like how he actually deserved to be, protect him like how you'll protect your friends, be there for him and just for once, stop being a bloody arrogant Gryffindor and just listen to him too!"

I panted as I finished my rant, I stare at her with wide eyes and I couldn't help but glanced over to Malfoy as well, noticing that Malfoy share the same expression with Hermione

Shocked and surprised

Maybe they're trying to grasp the thought of someone has finally stood up to them. An annoying— and not important — fifth year Ravenclaw just stood up to them

I feel sick at the moment

Then after a few seconds of silence, a Stern voice is heard from behind me; "Miss Blue! I will not tolerate yelling in my library!" Madam Pince said in an angry whispered voice. I was about to retort, but seeing the anger flashing in the older woman's eyes, I decided to make the right choice

"Oh would you look at that" I said airily as I accio'd my bagpack, "There's the door, I wonder what's behind it"

I quickly made my way to the main door, ignoring the baffled look from both of the Heads and the seething look Madam Pince is sending my way. And as I made it to the door, I turned to both of the Heads

"And guys, just because one used to be in the dark and the other was in the light, doesn't mean they won't found each other, sometimes, we need a little push and acceptance to be together"

And with that I quickly sprinted myself out of the room, not wanting to be at the end of Madam Pince's fury

**xoxo**

It had been almost 3 days since the rant I've made to both of the Heads in the library. And it has also been 3 days since I've been banned from the library

Madam Pince was angry when I made a ruckus that day (though, I'm not sure if what I've just saved should called as a ruckus) she banned me from coming into the library for a whole week

And I couldn't help but feel sad to know that I won't be in there in my alcove, sleeping, reading and mostly stalking— I mean watching over the Heads for a whole week

Who knows? Maybe by now, they're trying every fiber in them to ignore each other since I'd mucked uo everything. Merlin, why did I have to act hero? I am not a bloody Gryffindor, so I need to stop acting like one!

And as I walked into the halls, a familiar called onto me; "Hey, Uh, Blue? If that's your name... Wait up!"

I looked up, a little perplexed as I saw Hermione Granger walking her way to me. She doesn't look like any of those sad and emotional bastards when their heart is broken. She looks... Happy?

I continued to stare at her happy state confusingly, is she happy that she won't be together with Malfoy? How dare she?! I've spent all my time stalking— I mean watching them, and now she's happy that they aren't together? What is wrong with magical peoples these days?!

"I want to thank you"

"A—Merlin's balls—'scuse me?" I said incredulously, but she seemed unfazed as she kept grinning like a crazy witch and I thought Bellatrix was one

She looked down to her shoes as a shy blush crept onto her cheeks; "Malfoy and I.. have been talking"

I saw the pain in her eyes as she unconsciously grasped her right forearm, as if trying to hide something horrible under it, then she continued; "We've been talking and for once I listened.. and uh.. we decided to give 'Us' a try"

I just stood there and stared her blankly, and she also stood there, staring me blankly, as if we're having a moment at the time. If I kiss her, will I gonna get hex?

"You're telling me here," I started slowly as I snapped out of it, "You and Malfoy are going out? Like girlfriend/boyfriend? Talking about future? and possible marriage and families and teeny-tiny Granger-Malfoys babies?"

The brunette scowls at that, "I'm not sure if we're—,"

"Oh my God!!!" I squealed happily before pulling her into a big hug, surprising the lion as I held her tightly in my arms, feeling all happiness pumping in my veins

"You guys are soo gonna name your kid after me!"

"I'm sorry, but what—,"

"Shut up, do not ruin this for me" I silently hiss into her ear, then I felt an awkward hand tapping my back, a little act of affection from the brunette

"You're weird, you know that right?"

"Shhhh, just be happy Granger, stop trying to ruin it"


End file.
